


An Unexpected Visitor

by MiniShimi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Kink, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Human Allura (Voltron), I Don't Even Know, Magical Realism, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniShimi/pseuds/MiniShimi
Summary: Allura has a secret admirer, and she decides to interact with them.Turns out to be one of the best decisions she's ever made in her adult life.





	An Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this for a while. Do I regret writing it? Hell no.
> 
> Beta help from the awesome [archivalDaeva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/archivalDaeva)

Allura sighed as she stepped through her door and into her condominium. It was a long a rough day at work, but her mind was already focused on her evening, doing nothing but relaxing. Closing and locking the door behind her, she removed her shoes and padded her way past her kitchen and into her bedroom to deposit her foot wear into her closet. She then removed her suit jacket, and pants and placing them back into their places on the hangers. She was then left to remove her stockings and blouse, leaving her in only her panties and bra. 

She headed her way out of her room towards her bathroom in the room next to her when she heard a faint ‘click’ coming from the front room. Which to her, sounded oddly like the sound of the door closing; at this she paused and turned her head towards that direction. After a brief moment of strained hearing, she heard nothing, but decided to investigate any way.

She headed back out into the small space that was a combination of the living room, dining room, and kitchen, so there was really not much room for anyone to sneak in and hide. Just to make sure, she checked her door and saw that it was the same as when she locked it. 

_ ‘Huh,’ _ She thought, with the slight flair of her nostrils.  _ ‘I could have sworn that I heard the door close.’ _

She stared at it, trying to make sense of what she heard, but quickly decided that it wasn’t worth the time and headache.  _ ‘I’m just tired and stressed,’ _ she thought rationally as she headed back towards the bathroom.  _ ‘Ugh, I really need to relax and forget about my day.’ _

Stepping into the bathroom, Allura closed the door only halfway and dropped her towel on the rack right beside the shower stall and got completely undressed. She turned on the water and waited until the temperature became just right and stepped in. The water washed over her entire body, the heat and pressure releasing the tension in her muscles and allowing relief. Sighing with relief and finishing up with her cleaning regimen, Allura stepped out onto the drying mat and dried herself off. Another towel was wrapped around her long hair, and she walked out, completely nude save for the towel draped over her head. She felt much better, to say the least, and was ready to grab something to eat from her fridge.

Allura stood before her bed, her now damp towel resting upon it and her violet manicured toes curling into the plush of the beige carpet beneath her feet. She stood contemplating whether to put something on or stay completely naked. Normally, she would opt for wearing nothing, but the last couple of surprise visits from her friends and uncle proved that it wasn’t always the best option on most days.

“Boo.” the young woman pouted cutely, deciding to slip something on, deciding on one of her very loose fitting pajama dresses. It was kind of old and over worn, barely able to stay on her shoulders, but it was very comfortable and it was the closest thing to nudity that she was going to get. She piled her silver hair high on her head, and held it down with a single hair pin.

With the nighttime attire resting on her frame – sans underwear – Allura first made her way to the kitchen, only to pause when she felt something brush against her right arm. She jumped slightly and turned towards her right, and saw nothing. Blinking, she shook her head, attributing that feeling to her imagination and continued towards the refrigerator. She opened the door and leaned forward to see what she wanted to make, spotting a bag of carrots. She took them out and turned to set them onto the counter when she felt the brush again, only this time against her left thigh, and she jumped again. This time she was more startled then before and was confused and a little worried. She didn’t know if it was a figment of her imagination or if there was something on her skin, or...no. She shook her head. She didn’t want to think of any other possibility of what it could be.

Allura quickly went back to her task at hand and gathered a small number of ingredients for the stew she was in the mood to eat. She took a pot out from under the sink and was about to raise it towards the sink when she felt for the third time that same sensation on the back of her neck. She dropped the pot in a panic and the metal landed onto the floor with a loud clatter. She quickly stood up and frantically scanned her surroundings for any other signs of life in her condo. When she saw nothing, she decided to check her bathroom and bedroom – hell even the closet, but nothing. She glanced at the tiny balcony at her living room and where she stood she could see everything – and there was no one. She frowned and padded back to the kitchen, picking up the pot and placing it in the sink. Instead of filling it with water, she leaned against the edge to do another sweep of her area.

For some odd reason, her senses were telling her that there was another being in the room with her. But she couldn’t see anything and wanted to dismiss this uneasy feeling, but her body wouldn’t let her. There was something here, so in all of her skepticism, she decided to call out to whatever was there.  _ I mean, it’s worth a shot…’ _ She took a deep breath, and against her better judgment she opened her mouth to say something. “Hey,” She began, feeling immediately foolish. She hesitated, her embarrassment briefly taking over, but pushed it away and decided to finish her statement. “If there is someone here right now, I want you to knock over something on my counter right now.” She waited and held her breath, but nothing happened. She exhaled, feeling the same foolishness she initially felt.  _ ‘Well, so much for that theory.’ _ She thought a little annoyed with herself.

She pushed herself away from the sink and reached for the kitchen utensil drawer, and it opened by itself. She stepped back feeling shocked. “No way…” She whispered. Before she could do anything else, the little doors beneath the sink opened up briefly, staying perfectly still before swinging shut. “So there  _ is _ someone here!” She said in disbelief with a hint of childish excitement. Granted, it was a strange encounter for anyone, and it was probably enough to send a skittish person running out of the condo. But Allura was not skittish – she was actually curious and wanted to know more. Now that she figured that this invisible entity seemed harmless, she saw no harm in asking it a couple questions – because why not?

“Okay, so now that you’ve made your presence known, I want to know: have you always been here? Tap the pot in the sink once for yes, tap twice for no.” After a few seconds of silence, there were two very clear taps against the metal. That meant no, and she nodded. “Okay, is this your first time in my presence?”

The metal was tapped twice again.

“Oh? Have you been around me at…let’s see…my work place then?”

One tap.

“Ah, I see.” Allura concluded silently to herself, more questions springing up into her mind. There was a lot she wanted to ask this being, but she didn’t know where to begin, let alone could figure out how it could answer her. She then had an idea – a slightly dangerous one with the given circumstances, but it was something.

“I want you to show me why you decided to follow me here – back to my home.” She bit her lip in anticipation, waiting for what else the entity was going to knock over. Without expecting it, she felt something brush against her left cheek and she yelped, quickly moving away not expecting for the sudden sensation. “Did you just touch my cheek?” She asked and there was a resounding tap against the pot. “Why?” Again, she felt the sensation, but this time she willed herself to stay in place despite her jittery nerves, and what oddly felt like a finger traced its way down her left cheek, lightly and sensually past her neck all the way to her left breast. There, she suddenly felt a surrounding pressure against it, as if a hand was gently squeezing it. She inhaled sharply as the sensation shot through her nerves at the contact.

“Y-you want to play with my breast?” She asked tentatively, not quite understanding what was going on. At this, the pressure lifted and the pot gave two taps. She was then confused, “Then why did you touch me there? What do you actually want?” She waited for it to touch her again, and this time she felt a squeeze on her ass. In reflex, she swiped her hand downward towards the sensation but it quickly disappeared before she could make any sort of contact with it.

“Hey!” She called out. “What was that –” it then suddenly dawned on her on what the invisible creature wanted. She didn’t want to believe it because it was just plain old impossible, but she swallowed and dared herself to ask.

“Do you want to have sex with me?”

There was a resounding, singular tap and her heart rate accelerated. There was just no way that was why it was with her in her home for one thing. For another, it just was not possible…was it? She voiced her question and the singular tap came again. So it  _ was _ possible, and Allura was getting a little excited just thinking about it. However, there was the danger of not even knowing what she was encountering in the first place. It could be a dangerous demon out to steal her soul or something…like an incubus.  _ ‘Oh god, what if it is an incubus!’ _ Her mind began to panic and she decided to ask.

“A-are you an incubus?” She was afraid of the answer, and she heard two taps on the pot.  _ ‘No? How do I know it isn’t lying? Ugh, I feel like I need a priest of medium to get this thing away from me. But…’ _ She bit her lip as another thought occurred to her.  _ ‘It  _ has _ been a while since the last time I fucked someone…it almost feels like I haven’t done it in a year.’ _ She cringed, understanding that it actually has been that long since she had sex. She took a deep breath and looked up at where she believed the creature was. If it was evil, it would’ve had its way with her anyway and be done with it – or kill her, so she was lucky that it has not happened.

“A-alright.” She finally said, albeit timidly. “I’ll do it.” She inhaled deeply, and willed herself to calm down. She has done this before, just not with an invisible being she had never encountered before. To say the least, it was going to be very interesting and she was curious once again how this was going to work.

As she mused, she noticed that her pajamas slipped from her shoulders and hung dangerously low on her tits, and what seemed like a finger – or talon – hooked itself on the fabric and pulled it down to her waist, exposing her chest. Her tits stood round and pert upon her chest, and her nipples were erect and highly sensitive to the cool air in the kitchen. She bit her lower lip as she felt a pair of rough hands fondle and grip both of her tits and she let out a surprised moan at the sensation of a pointed tongue playing with one of her nipples. The sensation was sending shockwave after shockwave of electricity throughout her body, predominantly all the way down past the fleshy folds of her wet cunt and onto the summit of her clitoris.

A heat surrounded her breast and she nearly wailed at the sucking. Her hands immediately flew up, blindly finding a pair of shoulders at the level of her waist. The flesh her fingers touched felt slightly scaly, her half-addled mind registering that it was certainly an otherworldly creature (as if the tongue and the teeth weren’t a clear indication). The mouth moved onto her other breast and the juices of her preparation slowly rolled down her thighs as her clit pulsated with protest at the lack of attention. She whimpered as the tongue flicked both of her tits back and forth, and then make a trail from her valley, up her neck, to her lips.

She opened her lips and felt the unusually shaped muscular organ slip into her mouth and explored within. The lips against hers felt thin but warm, and she felt the rise of the creature and she registered that it was taller than her by a foot or more. She felt her body pushed against its own body, and she could feel a hard and slightly scaly torso flushed against hers. Right at her lower torso, resting against her left hip, was something long and hard, pulsating and hot.

She wanted to explore more of this creature’s skin, but before she could move her hands, the creature broke away and she was suddenly standing without any contact with it.  _ Wha-?’ _ The fog incapacitated her ability to think clearly at the sudden cut off of contact, but it didn’t take long for her to wonder what happened when she felt the tug of the back of her pajamas. She followed this tugging towards her couch in the living room and she felt a gentle push downward and she sits on the couch.

She sat back and her eyes slid closed as she felt a finger caress her cheek again, trailing gently over the ridges of her brows, the soft folds of her eyelids, and the plumpness of her lips. Her fingers gripped the pillows beside her, as she felt another hand, large and warm, grip one of her thighs and pushed her leg out and she complied by shifting and spread both legs the rest of the way open. The creature pressed itself between her legs, heat radiating off its body, warming up her legs.

Allura quickly figured that it was on its knees, and sighed as hands that pressed gently against her throat. The invisible hands slid from her throat, briefly to her shoulders for a gentle squeeze, before continuing downwards her chest. She bit back a moan as the hands squeezed her tits, thumbs flicking against her nipples. The hands massaged her chest, and her hips rolled in response, her pelvis grinding against what she assumed to be the torso.

The hands slid down to the hem of Allura’s dress and slid beneath to make direct contact with her skin. Goosebumps rose all across the expanse of her skin, and chills overcame her as fingers played with her nipples again. She looked down to see the outline of hands beneath her dress, and felt a spike of pleasure and adrenaline, thinking that this entire thing was absurd but–

– Heat surrounded her right breast and a thick, wet appendage took a sloppy swipe against her nipple. She  _ mewled _ . –

– she fucking went with it, and  _ loved _ it. She couldn’t even see who was between her legs, but at the moment the mouth made contact with her skin, all thoughts of logic and reasoning flew out the window. It’s been a long time since she’s been properly touched, and she  _ wasn’t _ going to waste this opportunity.

Allura wrapped her hands around the creature’s head, fingers digging into what she assumed to be hair (fur?), and moaned again as heat surrounded her nipple. She rolled her hips again, desperately rubbing her soaking cunt against the torso.

“Shit.” She murmured between her panting, gripping the hair tighter. The mouth removed itself from her chest and placed what felt like sloppy kisses down her belly to the hairs of her snatch. The creature shifted again, this time lifting her legs over smooth shoulders and wet heat hovering over her cunt. Her brain nearly short circuited as a tongue took a long, and wet swipe from the vaginal opening to the head of her clit. The tongue ventured around the inner walls of her labia, bumps and ridges massaging her skin.

Lips then latched onto her labia, and Allura arched her back at the suction right square on her clit, another moan echoing against the walls of her condo. She rolled her hips, trying to get more, pleasure rolling hot and thick beneath her skin. A tickling and flicking sensation appeared right on her clit, and she gripped the creature as her orgasm build up from within the depths of her belly.

“Yes,” Allura hissed, the pacing picking up in time with her orgasm reaching a peak, “just like that – ” she breathed out a whine as a white-hot heat pushed out from within, her muscles tensing as the sensation overwhelming her entire body.

“Ah-!”

She nearly froze at the intensity of her release, crying out hoarsely and squirming as the creature swallowed all of her juices. The mouth lifted from her, as her clit tingled and twitched from the aftermath of her orgasm, and lips trailed wetness around her inner thighs. She felt a finger circle around the entrance of her opening and she reached down to stop it.

“Wait.”

The creature stopped its ministrations and paused at Allura’s verbal request.

“I have another place we can do this.”

She lifted her legs and placed her feet onto the floor. She pushed the creature back and stood up, wobbling slightly on her feet, and smiled as she felt a hand steady her on the small of her back. She looked down on herself and saw that her gown was barely hanging off her waist. She pushed it down to the floor and stepped out of them, her body now completely bare. Her hair was barely held up by the pin she used to hold it up. She could imagine that she looked a bit of a mess and did not mind one bit. Without another word, she padded over to the doors of her balcony and opened them wide. She paused as she felt the evening breeze wash over her naked form.

Allura’s eyes raked over the lounge chair that sat innocuously near the juncture of the wall and the railing of the balcony. She trailed outside, her feet pressing against the warm concrete of the floor, and she leaned against the railing to take in the view.

Her home was nestled into the fifteenth floor of a high rise, overlooking an incredible view of both the city and the oceanfront. It was a place most would dream of having, and Allura was grateful for the salary she had to be able to obtain this.

She had two solid reasons for coming out here tonight, she thought particularly as an arm snaked around her waist, pressing her against what felt like a solid chest:

First, for the view. She always had a bit of a exhibitionist kink, and the last time that itch was thoroughly scratched was a year ago with her ex. So getting fucked on the chair was pretty fun way to explore the kink.

Second, she wanted her neighbor to hear her.

With a grin, she gestured to the chair and the creature released her so she could sit down, and lay back. Getting comfortable and spreading her legs again, there was a bit of a dip and pressure against the chair, feeling the heat radiating from above her. The creature was leaning over her, and she again closed her eyes, feeling fingers trails softly over her face. Hands placed themselves on her legs and hiked them up to what felt like a pair of wide hips.

Fingers once again traced around her opening, and she bit her lip trying to keep a moan down.  One appendage slipped in and pushed forward rubbing against the inner walls in search of a particular spot. She pushed her hips downwards, trying to keep in rhythm to the shallow thrusting. Heat rolled beneath her skin once again, goosebumps appearing in tangent with the cool air brushing against her.

Allura gasped as she felt another finger join the first one, pressure pushing against her walls. A soft moan slipped from her lips, feeling the familiar sensation of hot pressure building from her belly. She opened her eyes, wonder filling her mind as she literally stared up at the ceiling and the sky. Her mind supplied that there was nothing, trying to reassure her that it was probably just her imagination.

But her body told her that this was  _ very _ real, and  _ very _ enjoyable.

She moaned again as the fingers pushed and rubbed relentlessly against her g-spot, her orgasm building up into an unyielding pressure. The fingers soon left her, and she felt the same solid, pulsating, and hot sensation from earlier pressing against her opening. She bit her lip around a small smile and she nodded giving her consent.

A high-pitched whine flew out of her mouth as large appendage slid slowly into her, every bulbous ridge massaging her walls. It kept pushing until she felt it reach its limit, applying pressure against the wall of her cervix. It slid back, leaving only the tip, then slowly pushed back in, and Allura squirmed.

“Hah… _ fuck. _ ” She whimpered, trying to keep up with the rather sporadic thrusting. She wrapped her arms around what felt like the neck, and the form pressed itself onto her, pinning her down onto the chair. Warm lips pressed against hers again, and she willfully opened her mouth for a tongue to dip inside. The thick muscle swept around, pressing against the roof of her mouth and massaging the surface of her tongue. The pace picked up, and she clenched around the cock pushing itself into her, trying to get the most out of this position. Every sensation against her spot within, allowed stars to appear within her line of vision, and the mouth on hers swallowed her every moan.

There was a brief pause, and the creature pulled out. Allura was left wondering what the hell was going on, until she felt the pressure lifting from on top of her and what felt like hands pressed lightly to her side, pushing her gently to her side.

“You want me on my side?”

Two taps against the railing told her no. She immediately figured out what it wanted.

Without another word, she sat up and turned herself onto all fours – with her hands gripping the head of the reclined chair. She pushed her forehead onto the cushioned seat, and didn’t have to wait long at the sensation of hands returning to their spot on her hips, and the cock pushed in once again, going in deeper than she felt it before. She let out a long and guttural moan before it continued its thrusting, shivering at the wave of pleasure washing over her entire body.

Allura felt the tickling and flicking sensation on her now overstimulated clit again, the same wave of pleasure overcoming her entire body. She felt hands shift from their grip on her hips to cupping and squeezing her tits momentarily, before fingers played with her nipples again. A hard torso pressed itself against her back, effectively trapping her between the creature itself and the chair.

Her orgasm began to build up again, moaning at the sheer intensity of the pressure sitting heavy in her belly. Broken and filthy moans permeated the air, drifting out into the night air for anyone to hear. Allura didn’t give that much of a care at that moment, as she was focused on getting off and reaching that intense high.

The creature’s thrusting sped up, driving into her with precise piston motions. The chair inched forward with the jerk of every thrust. Allura’s orgasm became heavier getting closer and closer to its peak and – with a long and drawn out moan – her vision went white and her body tensed.

Her bones felt like liquid, as the juices of her cunt dripped down her legs and onto the cushion beneath her. She sighed as she slumped downward, riding out the last of her orgasm. She felt the creature’s thrusting become sporadic, and it pulled out. Allura soon felt something wet and warm land on her back, and she gave a tired laugh, picking up the fact that the creature came on her back, as bizarre the situation was.

She felt the creature lift itself from her body and she closed her eyes as the sensation of caressing against the skin of her back and arms, feeling her bones become heavy with exhaustion. She was close to losing consciousness, when her ears twitched at the faint sound of a screen door sliding shut. A feeling in her gut told her that it came from next door, and she couldn’t help but feel a sense of vindictive joy settle within her.

She wanted to stay in place and sleep here for the rest of the night, but she knew she’ll get sick, and it would not do well for her to catch a cold right now. She sighed and stood up, feeling weak and like an absolute mess. She was too sleepy and satisfied to take another shower, so she drifted back into her condo and towards her bedroom. She paused at the doorway to her room and called out to the creature.

“Will you join me inside?”

Her question was met with brief silence, before two faint taps rang out from the wall beside her. She couldn’t help but feel an immense disappointment at the answer. She figured it was a bit of a stretch to have it stay with her for the night, but it probably had other things to do.

“Will you ever come back?”

Once tap, and she was satisfied with that answer.

“I hope soon,” She murmured, leaning against her bedroom doorway with a small smile. It was truly absurd, but she was happy with what transpired. “Well, it has been a pleasure. Don’t be a stranger.” In response, there was a soft touch to her cheek, trailing down to her bottom lip before she felt a kiss against her mouth. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation before it…simply vanished.

She opened her eyes and felt a strange emptiness as she swept the area. In her mind, she truly felt that she was alone.

Allura sighs again and enters her bedroom. She takes the towel from her bed, still damp from the shower, and wipes down her legs. She pats her cunt dry and throws the towel into the hamper by the closet down. She changes into another pair of pajamas and sits quietly on the bed, her mind replaying the events of her evening. She smiles once again to herself and flops herself down, eyes grazing the ceiling.

Before she knew it, her eyes slid shut and her mind drifted into a dream about a man she desired, living right next door.

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't regret writing this.
> 
> I'm thinking of making this into a series. 
> 
> Also, I'm in dire need to more fics of Allura getting mercilessly wrecked.


End file.
